World Of Magic
by Kitzune 13
Summary: In the world of magic. darkness fights for control of the land. A legend tells od a select fe that control the seven elements that will save everyone from the darkness. Are they ready? AU KK AM SM
1. Prelogue

In the world of magic, darkness fights for control of the land. A legend tells of a select few who control the seven elements who can save us all from the darkness, Are they ready?

**Legend **

**When darkness slips from the shadows to over rule the light, a select few will come to the aid of the light. Controlling the powers of the elements, Earth, Air, Electricity, Water, Fire, Light and Dark, these people hold the ability to save us. But beware, for the darkness has many faces and the ones that light the way are capable of being deceived. Nothing is certain; the path the future will take unclear. Take care my young ones, for that time is drawing near.**

**Important Information**

Please keep in mind that ONLY 6 people have control over the elements and no one else. The rest of the people in this story have one or more of the varying powers, but no more then two are allowed. Also, while they may live in a time of magic and castles, they have almost all the modern-day technology. Below is all the information on the elements and the powers that everyone else have.

**Elements:**

**Earth: **This gift allows control over earth, ALL earth. The ground, lava, plants; these are all types of earth that this power can control. You can form and shape earth and accelerate plant growth and movement. You can move ANY type of earth. You CAN NOT reverse plant growth.

**Air: **With this gift you can shape, form, and direct air. You can enhance air, decrease its strength, basically control any form of air.

**Electricity: **With this gift you can have control over all things electrical, including lightening and any electrical devices. This gift allows you to channeled electric energy through your body. If you keep electrical energy in your body it gives you a boost of power or speed. Can be formed into an electrical attack.

**Water: **This gift allows you control over any form of water, including ice. You can not heat the water you are using, but you can cool it. If there is something that has water in it, you can extract the water from that object. If a sealed object has ANY water in it, you can move or control that object. (None of this includes the human body)

**Fire: **This gift has the ability to heat, externally AND internally, and set objects aflame. In the cold, a person with this gift can keep their selves and anyone in their immediate vicinity warm. If you do not have complete control over this gift or your emotions, it can ignite with strong feelings.

**Light & Dark: **These gifts are the most powerful and hardest to control of all of them since you risk getting consumed by them. It allows you to control anything light or dark in your area. You can also see into people souls and minds, like read thoughts and sift through memories, with this power. If there is any light or dark in some ones soul you can expand or decrease one of them but you can not obliterate all of it. If you can control these powers, you can control people. Also, you can shadow-slide, move from shadow to shadow. You can travel very fast and reduce a 3 day travel to one hour if you wanted to.

**Other Powers/Gifts**

**Invisibility: self explanatory**

**Summoning: Can summon anything that is theirs, or someone that is willing. CAN NOT summon something that is not their without the owners consent. **

**Speech: Automatically translates anything you say to a language the person you're talking to understands. Also allows you to understand any language, including animals. **

**Telepathy: There are two kinds of telepathy. One allows you the power to read minds, although a STRONG mental shield can block someone out, and the other allows the user to move and shape inanimate objects. **

**ALL powers use energy and drain the user. If not careful you can over exert yourself and deplete your energy and that can cause severe consequences. **


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, so here is my newest story, an idea that was brewing inside my head and demanded to be released. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ok, pay attention, for this is my disclaimer for the entire story, I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN, just the plot bunnies running around in my head, got it?

**Chapter One**

An imposing figure sat on the throne, listening to one of his court counselors drone on and on about something or another. Decidedly bored, Hiko drained the last of his wine. There were more important matters on his mind, but nothing could be done about that until the wolf got back from his mission. 'Stupid wolf, always keeping me waiting,' he thought irritably. 'I heard that Kingy. You shouldn't worry so much, I am here at last.'

Pulled out of his stupor by the annoying voice in his head, and he would really have to talk to the wolf about eavesdropping on his thoughts, Hiko looked towards the door. A moment later the mahogany double doors flew open and the wolf came striding towards him, cigarette in his mouth, completely ignoring the spluttering man who had been droning on and on a moment before. "Out!" he barked, waving his hand dismissingly. Gathering his things, the man left in a huff, muttering about ungrateful kings as the doors closed behind him. Looking down at Saitoh, he waited. Unfortunately, Saitoh was in one of his 'moods' and would not talk without prompting.

"So, have you found them?" he asked, eagerness in his voice as he leaned forward slightly in his chair. "Yep." Was all the answer he got in return. Starting to get annoyed he waved his hands in a frustrated motion, "Well?" Smirking slightly, the wolf said simply, "Well, the six of them are coming down and should be here sometime tomorrow, hopefully separately." Hiko stared at him incredulously, "You just invited them without talking to me first? Smoke puffing from his cigarette, Saitoh's answer was another simple "Yep."

Hiko glared at the insolent wolf, but begrudgingly admitted that he would have sent for them right away anyway. "Well then I'd better get rooms ready…" he trailed off as something Saitoh said came back to him. "Wait, did you say SIX people?" When Saitoh nodded he glared at his empty wine glass, thinking. "But, there are SEVEN elements."

Taking a slow, deliberate drag, Saitoh said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Well, one of them must have control over two of the elements, and no, I don't know which one has two or which elements they have at all." Frowning slightly, Hiko thought over the gifts. "Well, one of them can't have light and dark, to much control and power, so that scratches those two of the list. Tell me, who are these six people and which do you think would be most likely to hold two powers?" Heaving a sigh, Saitoh leaned against the wall, preparing for a long talk.

"Six people, three girls and three guys. The first I discovered was one Sanosuke Sagara, previously known as Zanza, fighter for higher. His reasons for quitting are unknown. Brash and hot tempered pretty much sum it up. A known gambler, he drinks, although is not a drunk, and gets into fights almost daily.

Next comes Megumi Takani, assistant doctor to a Doctor Gensai. She is very accomplished, especially for her age. She is usually calm and even tempered, but once she's mad it's hard to cool her down. She is also really good at holding a grudge.

Weasel's next, a Misao Makamachi. Bubbly and cheerful at ALL times when she's around people, she look's incredibly naïve. She just proves that you can't judge a book by its cover. A lone ninja, she has the ability to kill or knock-out anyone with no notice. She tends to wander a lot.

Aoshi Shinamori, a ninja skilled in the use of the twin kodachi's. He hires himself out from time to time for odd jobs. He doesn't seem to like to stay in one place for any long periods of time. Cold as ice pretty much describe his personality.

Kenshin Himura also has the tendency to wander. Flaming red hair, color changing eyes, cross shaped scar, and a katana strapped to his side makes him stand out, yet he seems to slip out of your mind even as you're looking at him. Seems polite enough, but he has a split personality called by the name Battousai. You can only tell when his personality shifts from his eyes, they change from soft purple to hard amber.

And last id our dear tanuki, Kaoru Kamiya." Here a smudge of affection slipped into his monotone voice, instantly interesting Hiko. "She lives at her fathers dojo, uses the Kamiya Kasshin style, and refuses to kill, although she does not condemn all who do, depending on the person and reason. Both parents are deceased and the only person who is close to her is a bratty little boy she 'adopted', Yahiko Myojin, who will be coming as well. She said that they shall share a room."

"So, they should all be here sometime tomorrow, correct?" Before Saitoh could answer, a guard came in. Hiko recognized him as one of his best, a man who refused to be harassed or ruffled. At the moment, he looked extremely ruffled and hassled.

"A Miss Kamiya to see you sir."


	3. Chapter 2

Hiko stared at the man before turning to him, "I thought you said they would start arriving tomorrow!" Frowning in confusion, he replied, "She shouldn't be here. It took me three days to get here and I started back as soon as I left her dojo. She wasn't even ready to leave when I left." He was confused, there was no possible… unless…yes, that had to be it. Satisfied that he had, most probably, figured it out, Saitoh leaned back again, having stood straight as the man had entered.

With a careless shrug, he flicked his cigarette to the ground and put it out. Deciding to let the king figure it out and decide on his own, the notorious wolf remained silent. Feeling the glare that was being tossed his way, Saitoh looked over at Hiko and raised a brow, as if to say, 'What?' Rolling his eyes, Hiko turned back to his guard. "Let her in." he said simply, waving his hand dismissively. Bowing, the guard left to go fetch the tanuki.

Shifting in his seat, Hiko dawned his, 'bow before me or else' pose and awaited the arrival of the infamous Kaoru, missing the smirk and faintly amused expression on the wolf's face. If the king thought that he could intimidate Kaoru, he was dead wrong. Preparing for an interesting show, Saitoh turned towards the door as well. It would be interesting to watch the king flounder.

A few moments later the guard returned, a petite girl and sulking boy coming in behind him. Waving the guard away, Hiko scrutinized the girl. She stood at about 5'5, very petite and fragile looking. She had her long hair tied up in a high pony-tail and a smile on her face, innocence radiating around her. Looking her over, he couldn't help but dismiss her. To say he was disappointed was an understatement. It had seemed like the wolf had liked and respected her, but he saw no reason for it apparent, she seemed like some innocent schoolgirl to him.

"So, you're Kaoru, and he must be your brother." Flicking his eyes over to the boy before dismissing him as well, Hiko turned his gaze back to the girl. Smiling brightly at him, she replied, "That's me. So, you're the king," her gaze flickered over him quickly before meeting his eyes. "I'm disappointed, the people made you out to be much better than reality, but I guess that's just the way of thing." Shrugging slightly, she saw Saitoh struggle not to laugh out of the corner of her eye. Turning back to the king, she smirked slightly. "I didn't know you could do impressions. That is a fine fish your doing now." She said, complete innocence radiating from her as she said it.

Gaping, Hiko quickly shut his mouth and glared at her. How dare this little slip of a girl mock him like this? Turning towards the wolf, he saw that he was struggling to not laugh. Growling quietly, he turned back and glared at the girl again, finding that he was at a loss of words. "Don't feel to bad, she has that affect on most people." Looking past the girl, he saw that the kid, Yahiko, had spoken. Seeing that he, too, was holding back laughter, only made him more enraged.

Pulling the bell pull, he glared at them both until a maid came in. "Please show them to their room if you please." He ground out, obviously not pleased. Bowing swiftly, the maid turned on heel and fled, expecting the new comers to follow. Smiling and waving to Saitoh, they left the room, leaving an enraged king and an amused wolf.

-------

Except for Kaoru he had been right, all the others started to arrive the next day. Unfortunately, they all had to arrive within ten minutes of each other. The king, being all wise, decided to put them all in his visitor sitting room when they arrived. To bad this let them get to know each other. Sano and Megumi had somehow started a hate-hate relationship and argued over everything every two minutes, Misao had gotten a crush on Aoshi within ten seconds of meeting him, and Kenshin and Aoshi had determined that they would be enemies for an unknown amount of time.

'And the tanuki had to disappear before breakfast even started. To bad her brother couldn't do the same.' He thought irritably. Since this morning he had been bugging the guards, criticizing the cooks, and trampling through the gardens, he really didn't want to know what he would manage to do in a month. And their king had stood in the doorway, looked at the havoc in the room, and retreated to the safety of his study.

Heaving a sigh, Saitoh prepared to enter hell once again and try to restore order, though only god knew why he tried. Half way down the hall, he turned as a familiar voice called out to him. Stopping, he waited for Kaoru to catch up.

"And where have you been all day?" he asked, walking again towards the door to chaos. "Sketching. It's not everyday that you get to be in a castle, you know." She said cheerfully. Looking sideways at her, he noticed the black sketch pad, knowing her well enough not to ask to see her drawings. If she wanted him to see the, she would show him. "Well, why you were away, chaos ensued." He said dryly. Seeing her confused look, he explained it to her.

He watched with amusement as her face donned a look of understanding, followed by a look of pity in his direction. Suddenly smiling, she looked up at him. "I can help! Where are they?" gesturing in front of her, he said, "In there." Walking forward, he allowed her to enter before him and saw that all was as he left it.

Misao was practically clinging to an oblivious Aoshi, who was trying to stare down Kenshin. Megumi and Sano were still bickering, though now he had her hair and she had his ear. Sighing softly, he leaned back against the wall, watching Kaoru walk to the middle of the room. Bringing two fingers to her lips, a shrill whistle cut through all the noise.

Saitoh could only stare in amazement as all the people in the room looked at her, and followed her instructions. Not two minutes later, everyone, including Kaoru, were in there seats, looking attentively at him. Staring back at them, he could only think, 'Damn that king, he should be here, not me!'

As if his thoughts had summoned him, Hiko strode through the door, looking like a royal idiot to him. "Well, now that everything has settled down, lets get down to business shall we?" Saitoh had the sudden urge to kick him. "Now, since we all don't exactly know each other, let's start with introductions, I'll go first. My name is Hiko, I'm your king, and I have the power of summoning."

"Saitoh, mental and physical telekinesis."

"I'm Misao Makamachi, and I have control over the power of Electricity. I'm always bubbly and cheerful, so get used to it."

"Aoshi Shinamori, Water."

"Megumi Takani, I control Air and am a certified doctor."

"Sanosuke Sagara, you can call me Sano. I control Earth."

"Kenshin Himura, Fire."

"Kaoru Kamiya, Light and Dark are my elements, and I like to draw."

After that, the room went silent. Looking up a few minutes later, Kaoru saw that everyone was looking at her. All of the occupants of the room had varying looks of shock on their face. Blinking obliviously, she asked in confusion, "What?"

**AN: Ok, I tried to do this good, but I'm not sure how it came out. Was it a bit rushed? Sorry if it was, but at least you got to see what powers they all had, right?**

…**.. anywayz, thanx to all of you that are still with me. Till next time,**

**-Kitzune-**


End file.
